Norman McFinger II: The Adventure Continues
Norman McFinger II: The Adventure Continues is the second instalment of the Norman McFinger book series. It follows 'The Adventures of Norman McFinger' and precedes 'Norman McFinger III: Revenge of the Finger'. The book follows Norman McFinger and the McFinger family, with returning characters including Yut, and Steve, and introducing new characters including Lionel, Josephine, and Susan. "The second volume of the Norman McFinger collection. Yut's plumbing has ceased, but the McFingers's adventures continue. The origin of Yut is explained, a loved character is killed off, Norman comes face to face with his terrifying sumo aunt Susan, he runs into trouble at a doctor's surgery and has issues when he accidentally puts his bedroom up for sale. Read and find out what happens when the Adventure Continues." - Books, Norman McFinger Official Website Chapters # The Origin of Yut # The Cease of the Plumbing # The Mind Bender # Don't You Touch That Plot Yut finishes his plumbing job in the McFinger Family's vegetable garden, and, as he leaves, is hit and instantly killed by a passing vehicle. In anticipation for his death, the entire first chapter is dedicated to documenting some details of his childhood, especially surrounding his quest to find exotic lip balm and his intense attraction to his mother's face. Steve returns to remind Norman and his family to go window shopping, something he had told them to do in the previous book but had snubbed. They promptly then snub his reminder. The family then encounter Norman's Aunt Susan, who is a professional sumo wrestler, going by the ring name 'The Mind Bender', who had purchased the McDonald's Restaurant franchise and implemented table service. After Norman fails to make a comment on her implementation, she becomes enraged and threatens to hurt her nephew. But before she can, she has a stroke and is sent to the hospital. After discovering his high blood sugar level, Norman visits a doctor's surgery for an appointment and medical advice. A group of communist surgeons operate on him in the operating theatre, but he wakes to find them eating his nipples as snacks while watching National Treasure. Shocked, he runs away back home. When Norman has a run-in with a donkey which results in it licking his uvula, he yells, "Don't touch that!" The donkey then cracks its head on the ceiling, and Norman decides to sell his bedroom on Gumtree, and it was bought by a Croatian hoarder. Having to hence live in his refrigerator, he finds a pool of grape juice on the kitchen floor upon exiting. Characters Norman McFinger - Main protagonist and narrator. Yut Yemeni - A Yemen-born plumber hired by the McFinger Family. Lionel - An omnipresent overlord who watches over all of time and space. Josephine Yemeni - Yut's mother. Rodney Yemeni - Yut's father. Henry Reuben - Yemen-based priest. Lee Suzuki - A travel agent. Griffey - Yut's childhood pet hamster. Paul Michel - A travel agent. Julian D'Cruz - A community lawnmower. Bill Gates - American computer entrepreneur. Mary Suzuki - Lee's father. Sister McFinger - Norman's sister. Dick McFinger - Norman's mother. Steve Jobs - American computer entrepreneur. Dad McFinger - Norman's father. Susan McFinger - Norman's aunt. Hop Horvatinčić - A Croatian hoarder who purchases Norman's bedroom. Category:Book 2